


Last Dance with Mary Jane

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Delusions, M/M, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: JJ loves Yuri so much-- even in his death.





	Last Dance with Mary Jane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icicle/gifts), [Blownwish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/gifts).



> So... icicle brought up necrophilia... then blownwish encouraged it.

 

> _Well I don't know what I've been told. You never slow down, you never grow old. I'm tired of screwing up, I'm tired of goin' down. I'm tired of myself, I'm tired of this town. Oh my my, oh hell yes! Honey put on that party dress. Buy me a drink, sing me a song,Take me as I come 'cause I can't stay long._

 

_Fuck!_ _How is Yuri still so beautiful, even in death?_

JJ was brushing that golden hair, loving how it was at Yuri’s shoulder blades now. He had asked Yuri to grow it out-- _best idea ever!_ The way the strands tickled his hand, or how he woke up to a golden curtain in his face, he loved it. JJ even bought him the best products for it. Shampoos, conditioners, mask-- whatever it took to keep it glittering in the light.

He could almost hear Yuri’s voice now-- _“Dammit JJ! You are too gentle! Brush my fucking hair!”_

Laughing, JJ tenderly ran the comb through Yuri’s hair. Watching it spill beautifully around his shoulders. Taking pieces of it, JJ gave him a simple french braid, leaving a few strands to compliment his ever pale skin.

_“Fuck, JJ, I am not a damn porcelain doll!”_

It made JJ laugh. He could still hear Yuri’s voice, bitching at him, dictating how he did things. Now, JJ could do as he wanted, hearing that voice echo at him in the back of his mind. Yuri would always be with him.

“We need to get you changed now,” JJ said to Yuri and kissed his cold cheek.

His skin had gotten so pale, so flat. Any rosiness he had to his cheeks was long gone, his lips a bluish color. He was still beautiful.

It was harder now to move Yuri’s arms as JJ removed his oversized Canadian jersey off Yuri's small body. Gently pushing Yuri’s arms, JJ was able to remove the shirt, knowing putting the dress on Yuri was not going to be easy. Yuri’s arms were partially bent and he found a sundress that zipped in the back, made it easier to dress him.

“C’mon baby, you need color,” JJ said as he lifted Yuri, surprised how heavy he was.

He carried Yuri all around their flat, all the time. It would be full of laughter as Yuri would leap in his arms, never doubting JJ would catch him. His thin body would wrap and become one with JJ’s as he firmly held him.

This was different, Yuri did not move with him anymore, he was stuck in an upright position, his arms slightly bent.

Propping him at the small vanity chair, JJ tried to bend his body, but it was as if Yuri was fighting him, even in death.

“Come on baby, just this once,” JJ said as he kissed that cold forehead.

Almost as if a wish were granted, Yuri body bent to the pressure and he somewhat sat in the small vanity chair.

They both had makeup for competitions, and pulling out the bronzer, JJ tried to add some color to Yuri’s lifeless face.

“Open your eyes kitten, see how beautiful you are,” JJ said, applying a layer of gloss to those blue lips.

JJ only saw his beautiful kitten-- with his face full of anger and his mouth full of spite. The way Yuri would lash out at him-- at the world. He could only imagine the shit he would be giving JJ if he knew he was dead.

_“Fucking idiot! Had you woken up and not snored all fucking night, you could have seen I had died!”_

“Baby, I am sorry! For once you were not kicking me in you sleep, I took advantage of it,” JJ explained.

_“That is why I am dead, you selfish asshole!”_

“Oh c’mon kitten, look at how beautiful you are!” JJ begged.

_“You know I hate the color yellow! Washes me out! Add more bronzer at least, dammit._ ”

JJ sighed and did as his Yuri would want. The yellow sundress did wash him out, but JJ loved how it the bottom of the dress belled out and swung around his narrow hips. They had gone to the park that day-- Yuri slipping on the dress, some flats and braided his hair. They had walked hand in hand as the earth came back to life around him-- the way Yuri was coming to life in the vanity chair.

JJ had to smile as he looked down at Yuri and smiled over the memory. The sun was bright that day and it was warm, Yuri had held his hand and they sat in the grass sharing quite kisses as the birds sang around them. The perfect day, with his perfect kitten.

“Maybe we can go back to the park once it warms up,” JJ says as he leans down, kissing the sticky gloss on Yuri’s lip, only wishing they would move against his-- knowing they never would again.

_“This isn’t fucking ‘Weekend at Burnie’s’ you asshole! How do you plan to do this?”_

“Oh kitten, you really must look at the bright side of things.”

JJ noticed there was a smell coming from Yuri, crinkling his nose, he reached for the perfume bottle. Spraying some around Yuri, he knew that would help. The soft smell of the perfume on Yuri made JJ moan softly as he wrapped his arms around Yuri, lifting him up.

The angle was wrong as Yuri was still slightly bent over. He was truly his own personal doll. Pressing his hand to the small of his back, JJ pushed and straighten him up. It was getting harder and harder to move Yuri’s body.

Even the night before, as JJ pushed into Yuri’s body, he was so tight, he about lost circulation to his dick. It took half a bottle of lube and a lot of effort, but Yuri stayed so tight around him as he slowly pushed in and out. He only wished Yuri was able to wrap his legs around him like he use too. But this would have to do. _Just one time with my kitten, one last dance._

JJ loved Yuri so much. He planned to spend the rest of his life with him. Turning the music on, he held Yuri tight to his body and allowed Yuri to press against him as they danced around the room.

“Baby, you and me forever, right?” JJ asked.

_“Don’t be a fucking sap, JJ.”_

The music was soft, one he loved to put on and whisk Yuri off his feet and spin him around their living room. His laughter would fill their small flat.

That was how he had proposed to Yuri. Turning their song on, he danced with Yuri in his arms around their living room. As the song was coming to a close, JJ fell to his knee and held out the ring.

Yuri fell on top of him, the stiffness of his body making the fall clumsy and awkward. JJ had to roll them both, as Yuri’s body never moved, he was able to slip the ring on his finger.

“Why hadn’t I done this till now? I’ve had this ring for months now.”

JJ laid and curled up to Yuri’s cold unmoving chest. He desperately tried to hear Yuri’s heart beat-- he was met with silence. He wanted to feel Yuri’s chest move, but nothing happen. Wrapping his arms around Yuri, they laid on the living room as JJ cried softly into Yuri’s neck.

“Please baby, let that heart beat. Tell me off, tell me to go away… just something.”

_“I’m fucking dead you idiot!”_

JJ gasped and cried more, his hands clutching at the sun dress, gathering the material in his hands, just willing Yuri’s body to move.

It was almost like waking from a bad dream, a dream that should never have happen. It wasn’t true, it couldn’t be true. He planned to marry Yuri, have a life with Yuri, be Yuri’s husband. How had it all gone so wrong?

It was not like Yuri had broken up with him, left him for someone else. No, Yuri had just simply left him. The little amount of time they had together was all he could hold onto. The memories were strong of their time together, they had pictures all over the flat. Yuri loved to take pictures, his phone full of them.

Pictures of them together at the Olympics, on vacation-- hell even at the hot springs. JJ held Yuri’s lifeless body harder, wanting to feel his arms wrap around his body. He wanted Yuri to kiss him with all the fire that possessed him in life.

“Breathe baby, please,” JJ begged.

_“The dead don’t breathe, shithead!”_

“C’mon, Yuri. Don’t be so mean,” JJ cried out.

_“We are laying the damn floor.”_

JJ wiped his eyes and sat up. Yuri’s hair was messed up and his dress was crooked. JJ sobbed again and leaned his body over Yuri’s crying.

“Please, Yuri! I have never asked you to do a damn thing for me! All I am asking is for you to fucking breath and your heart to beat!”

Yuri did not move. JJ shook his head and cried more.

“Please!”

Silence.

“I don’t even care if all your do is open your eyes to tell me to fuck off and then leave me… just don’t leave me like this!”

_“Pathetic, JJ. You expect me to come back in three days, just like the man that hangs from your neck?”_

JJ grabbed at the crucifix around his neck, pressing his palms so hard into it, it dents into his hand. He prayed at that moment to his God, to bring his Yuri back.

“Take me instead!” JJ screamed to the heavens. “Take me! Just bring him back!”

Silence.

JJ gasped and leaned back over Yuri’s body. There was a smell coming off Yuri’s body that was not Yuri. Even as he nuzzled into Yuri’s neck, JJ kissed the cold pale skin, even with his tears dripping off his chin onto Yuri’s neck-- he could not stop crying.

“I wanted to give you a life,” JJ sobbed.

There was no life-- not for Yuri, not for JJ. It was taken from him a few nights ago as he slept. The reaper had come and taken his life from him-- from Yuri. There was nothing if Yuri was not a part of it. There was no skating, no more walks in the park, no more reason.

Reason, that is what JJ needed. A reason to live. Yuri may be dead, but he was still with him. Around their flat had little bits of Yuri everywhere. Golden strands of hair on the back of a chair, leopard printed pillows on the couch, phone charges in every room. It was all Yuri.

_His life was all Yuri._

Silence.

“Open your eyes, kitten. Let me see how green they are!” JJ begged.

Silence.

Sobbing more, JJ lifted up to his knees, and stood up. He needed to fix Yuri. How was he was heavy? In life, Yuri was easy to lift. Now, it was harder. He almost had to drag him back to the bedroom, to the vanity.

“Come on baby, sit down and let me fix your hair.”

Getting back out the brush, JJ leaned over and kissed Yuri’s cold cheek, he would always take care of his kitten-- he couldn’t live without him. 

 

> _Last dance with Mary Jane! One more time to kill the pain. I feel summer creepin' in and I'm tired of this town again._

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
